<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do not mess with the Baby Crows by Roselle_Storm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308995">Do not mess with the Baby Crows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm'>Roselle_Storm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Omega Kinoshita Hisashi, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Cuddles, Protective Azumane Asahi, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sugamama, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, dadchi, daichi is hot with blood on his hands, suga is crying, suga needs a hug, sugawara singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselle_Storm/pseuds/Roselle_Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara, Kinoshita and Yamaguchi were just going to pick up their new supplies when they were cornered by 3 alphas. Suga will do whatever it takes to protect his pups even if it means becoming a scapegoat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do not mess with the Baby Crows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vi_olet11/gifts">Vi_olet11</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE HEAD THE TAGS! THERE IS NO MENTION OF RAPE BUT IT IS IMPLIED THAT THEY WOULD LIKE TO HAVE NON-CON SEX WITH THE OMEGAS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sugawara, before you change could you get the new nets? I’m pretty sure they were delivered earlier.” Takeda-sensei called out to the younger omega.</p><p>“Of course, sensei. Where would they be?”</p><p>“There’s an empty storage room beside the music room. The principal told me the nets were placed there. You might need to take some friends with you. I doubt anyone can carry the nets and new volleyballs alone.”</p><p>Suga’s eyes widened. “We have new volleyballs?”</p><p>“Two.”</p><p>“The others will be excited,” Suga laughed brightly. “I’ll go now sensei.”</p><p>“Kinoshita! Yamaguchi! Come and help me?”</p><p>The two immediately ran to him. “How can we help, Suga-san?”  </p><p>“We have to bring back the nets and new volleyballs.” Suga replied, leading them out of the gym.</p><p>“New volleyballs?!!” the two omegas exclaimed, eyes lighting up.</p><p>Suga grinned. “Let’s bring it to the others!”</p><p>They reached the room and Suga flicked on the light. “Aha! Here we go.” He busied himself trying to figure out how they would carry everything as Kinoshita and Yamaguchi looked on bemused.</p><p>Footsteps sounded outside but the trio ignored it until the door was pushed open further. “Oh?” A deep voice rumbled and Suga looked up, his head omega senses tingling in warning.</p><p>“What do we have here? Three pretty little omegas?”</p><p>Yamaguchi and Kinoshita stepped backwards in reflex, uncomfortable with the tone the alpha was using. “Is there something you need?” Suga asked, crossing his arms as he stood to his full height.</p><p>The alpha sneered at him and Suga's eyes widened when another 2 alphas stepped inside. The smell of bitter coffee and earth started to fill the room as fear entered Kinoshita and Yamaguchi.</p><p>“Excuse us. We have to go.” Suga said boldly, moving past the alpha to pick up the nets and putting himself in front of his pups.</p><p>“Not so fast.” The one right in front smirked. “Let's have some fun, little omegas.”</p><p>“Suga-san, let's just leave.” Kinoshita said nervously, clutching the back of Suga's shirt.</p><p>But the alphas had blocked the exit and backed them up to the wall.</p><p>“Come on now, let's play.” Laughter echoed amongst the alphas and Yamaguchi clutched Kinoshita’s arm, terrified.  </p><p>A low growl sounded, and the alphas turned startled. “Back off.” Suga said, stance low and protective, every inch the pack mom.</p><p>“Oohhh look what we have here boys, a feisty omega. How fun would it be to make you submit.”</p><p>Suga snarled. “I will never submit to someone like you.”</p><p>The alpha got mad and a loud slap was heard followed by exclamations. “Suga-san!”</p><p>Suga staggered but managed to stay on his feet, glaring defiantly at the alpha.</p><p>“Someone will be looking for us if you don't let us leave.”</p><p>“Then we'll be quick sweetheart.” Another alpha grinned.</p><p>Suga's mind was racing, desperately trying to find a way to get his pups away. He could smell their fear and it was trying to get him to fight back against the alphas, to do whatever it takes. But the rational part of him knew he would never be able to take all of them on. If it was only 1 alpha he could manage, but 3? He needed a strategy.</p><p>Unfortunately, the alphas were getting impatient and one of them lunged at Yamaguchi, grabbing him by the arm. “This one’s cute,” he leered, pulling the 1<sup>st</sup> year towards him.</p><p>Suga saw red. “Get your hands off him!” He dashed forward and punched the alpha in the stomach while simultaneously pulling Yamaguchi back behind him.</p><p>Kinoshita immediately drew Yamaguchi into his arms, determined to protect the youngest of them despite his own fear.  </p><p>Chaos exploded. The alpha Suga punched went down with a groan just as the other two snapped into action. “Go!” Suga pushed his pups towards the exit, tripping one alpha while punching another in the jaw.</p><p>“Suga-san! Come on!” Kinoshita urged him, trying to get him to run too.</p><p>“Go! I’ll be right behind you!” Suga said, planting himself firmly in front of the younger omegas. He had to make sure that they could leave. The minute they made it through the door, Suga turned and ran but he didn’t get far.</p><p>A hand gripped the back of his shirt and slammed him to the floor, making the omega groan at the pain that blossomed on his face.</p><p>“You are going to pay for this.” The main alpha snarled in his ear before letting out a low chuckle when his hand trailed down Suga’s back. “It will be fun breaking you.”</p><p>Suga struggled but he was overwhelmed. The three alphas restrained him, his arms pulled harshly behind his back, pinned between his body and another alpha’s chest.</p><p>“Well, if we can’t have fun with your little whelps, then we will have fun with you.”</p><p>Suga scowled, still defiant but grateful that his omega pups managed to escape.</p><p>Kinoshita and Yamaguchi ran as fast as they could. They were terrified. Suga had not managed to escape and they needed to tell Daichi.</p><p>They burst into the gym, eyes wide with fear and breathing heavily. Daichi’s gaze immediately snapped over to them when the scent of their fear filled the room.</p><p>“Kinoshita. Yamaguchi. What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice firm and steady.</p><p>“Suga-san…” Yamaguchi panted. “Suga-san is in trouble!”</p><p>Daichi froze, blood rushing to his ears. “Where is he?”</p><p>“Storage room, beside the music room. 3 alphas cornered us. Suga-san distracted them but he–he, didn’t make it out!” Kinoshita rambled, tears pricking at his eyes.</p><p>Fury coursed through the head alpha’s veins. “Ennoshita! Take care of them. Asahi follow me. The rest of you, do not move from this place.” he barked, his voice leaving no room for argument.</p><p>With that, the two third years took off. Suga’s name was running like a mantra through Daichi’s head, desperately hoping his mate is ok.</p><p>He slammed the door open and froze, feeling as though a bucket of cold water was dumped all over him.</p><p>Suga was pinned among 3 alphas, his shirt hanging unbuttoned on his shoulders, belt unbuckled, and pants pulled down to his knees.</p><p>There was terror in his expression, but it was hidden by defiance, stubbornness as Daichi caught view of bruises marring Sugawara’s pale skin; the evidence that he tried to fight back. Suga’s eyes widened when he smelled Daichi’s pine scent and turned to meet his eyes.</p><p>His vision turned red and a roar erupted from his chest. Anger took him in a haze, and he launched himself at the alpha on top of Suga, pulling back a fist and slamming it to the side of his face. “How dare you touch him!” he growled.</p><p>Asahi’s eyes glittered with anger and a low growl rumbled in his chest as he pulled the alpha restraining Suga off. Suga took the opportunity to kick the third alpha in the gut hard, making him curl up in pain.</p><p>The omega quickly buttoned his shirt and pants, the scents in the room starting to become suffocating and he whimpered a little at the smell of angry alphas. Then he heard the sound of punching and whirled around to see Daichi furious, a dark aura around him as he brought his fist down on the alpha again and again.</p><p>Suga launched himself at his mate, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him off the other alpha, tears pricking at his eyes. “Daichi, you’re going to kill him!”</p><p>Daichi’s chest was heaving beneath his touch as he snapped back to himself, looking horrified at the blood on his hands. “S-Suga?”</p><p>“I’m ok,” Suga whispered, holding his mate tighter. “I’m ok.”</p><p>Asahi suddenly stumbled back, a look of dawning terror on his face and Suga immediately let go of Daichi to calm his giant friend.</p><p>“Asashi, Asashi. It’s ok. I’m alright.” Suga cupped Asahi’s face gently trying to deter him from going into a panic attack. He scented the ace lightly, murmuring reassurances that he was alright.</p><p>Daichi took a deep breath and stood, casting a dirty look to the motionless alphas on the ground and went over to Asahi and Suga.</p><p>Footsteps thundered to a halt and Coach Ukai entered with a frown, looking over the scene. “Do you want to report this?” he asked, turning to Sugawara.</p><p>The omega hesitated before a determined look crossed his face and he nodded. “I don’t want them to be able to go after other omegas.”</p><p>The coach gave him approving nod and hauled all 3 alphas up, dragging them out. “You should head back to the gym. Practice is cancelled for today.”</p><p>“Thank you, coach.” Daichi said and gently helped his two closest friends to their feet. “Thank you for coming to my rescue,” Suga said smiling softly.</p><p>“You did the same for me many times,” Asahi replied, fidgeting. He gave Suga a small smile, taking a deep breath to calm himself.</p><p>“Are you ok to head back?” Daichi asked quietly</p><p>“You need to wash your hands.” Suga said, frowning down at the blood coating Daichi’s knuckles like a second skin.</p><p>Asahi realised he should give the mates some privacy and touched Daichi’s shoulder, telling them that he would head back first and Suga gave him a grateful smile and the trio parted ways.</p><p>Suga dragged Daichi off to the bathroom, both of them silent and Suga locked the door behind them, turning on the taps at a sink.</p><p>Daichi did not mention the tremors in Suga’s hands nor the lone tear he saw roll down his cheek. He let Suga scrub his hands, his knuckles until there wasn’t a single trace of blood left.</p><p>“Koushi.”</p><p>The omega jerked at the sound of his given name and hazel eyes met Daichi’s own. The alpha touched their foreheads together, breathing deeply and soon Suga’s frantic breathing slowed down to match his.</p><p>“You protected them. Our pups, our baby crows are safe.” Daichi said softly but firmly. Suga sighed, nosing into Daichi’s scent gland, allowing the comforting smell of pine to mingle with his minty scent.</p><p>Daichi held Suga tighter when he felt drops of water on his neck, releasing his scent to reassure his mate that he was safe and Daichi was not leaving. Suga wept silently, letting out all the fear and anxiety he experienced trying to fight back, to keep them safe. </p><p>They stayed that way for some time until the bitterness in Suga’s scent returned to his normal refreshing minty smell and Suga pulled back with a kiss to Daichi’s cheek. “Thank you for saving me.”  </p><p>“Koushi,” Daichi’s brows furrowed in worry and Suga let out a genuine chuckle, rubbing Daichi’s forehead with his own. “I will be fine, Dai. Once I make sure with my own eyes that our pups are ok.”</p><p>Daichi sighed, knowing not to argue with Suga when he’s like this and he pressed a chaste kiss to Suga’s lips. “I love you.”</p><p>Suga smiled brightly. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Suga-san!” The moment they entered the gym, Suga found himself with an armful of Yamaguchi and Kinoshita.</p><p>“Suga-san! Are you ok? Did they do anything to you?!” Kinoshita cried, clutching Suga’s shirt tightly.</p><p>“We should have helped you fight,” Yamaguchi said, ducking his head. “We shouldn’t have been such cowards.”</p><p>“Hey hey. None of that!” Suga admonished, hitting them gently on the heads. “Nothing happened to me because you two were able to alert Daichi and Asahi to save me.” ‘</p><p>He scented them lightly, making their fear dissipate at the relief that their pack mom was safe.</p><p>“Alright everyone, pull out the blankets!” Daichi ordered. “Pack cuddles then you can go home. Practice will be cancelled today.”</p><p>There were no complaints from anyone. All of them were a little shaken that there were alphas in their own school that wanted to use omegas for sex.</p><p>Tsukishima kept Yamaguchi close to him, a dark look in his eyes even as they set up the blankets on the floor.</p><p>Takeda-sensei had made sure they were all ok and patched Suga up, treating his bruises before Coach Ukai returned and announced that all 3 alphas were to be suspended.</p><p>“What?! They tried to rape our omegas!” Tanaka yelled, furiously. “Suspension is not enough.”</p><p>“The fact that they were suspended is better than we could have hoped for though,” Kinoshita spoke up timidly. “We all know that alphas normally do not face consequences.”</p><p>Narita wrapped his arms around Kinoshita’s waist and buried his nose in his neck, scenting him to get the smell of bitterness off.</p><p>Ennoshita frowned at Kinoshita's negativity and patted his head lightly.</p><p>The mood turned a little gloomy and Suga clapped his hands once, drawing their attention. “Well, they got what they deserve. Daichi and Asahi gave them quite a good beating. Let’s put all this unpleasantness behind us, alright? We are all safe and unharmed.”</p><p>He strongarmed Kinoshita and Narita who were nearest to him towards the nest and gestured for everyone to join them. “Come on. We all need this.”</p><p>Daichi shook his head fondly. “Alright. Everyone get your asses inside the nest or I will make you run double laps tomorrow.”</p><p>That got everyone moving and Suga chuckled when he found all the omegas snuggled up to him within seconds. The alphas and betas took a while to settle, each trying to get comfortable but soon, all of them were in the nest.</p><p>Takeda and Ukai exchanged glances before turning to leave, entrusting the younger ones to their pack mom and dad. Even Kiyoko and Yachi were curled up together, at the edge of the nest.</p><p>“Suga-san?” A small voice piped up.</p><p>“Yes, Kinoshita?”</p><p>“Thank you for protecting us, mom.” The last word was said so softly that it was only because Suga was so alert that he heard it.</p><p>Suga smiled brightly. “You are welcome. You are all my little chicks. I will definitely do my best to protect you if you are in danger.”</p><p>“Then who will protect you, mom?” Hinata’s voice asked.</p><p>“Well that’s why we have our pack dad right?” Suga said cheekily.</p><p>Daichi’s chuckle rumbled low in his chest. “Yeah. I will protect Suga.”</p><p>“Lame,” Tsukki’s scoffed quietly but there was no malice behind his voice.</p><p>“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi sighed exasperatedly, and the tall blond nuzzled his neck in a silent apology.</p><p>There was still tension especially among the alphas who were feeling protective and upset and it was creating a sense of unrest with all of them.  </p><p>Suga sighed and sat up, gently letting Kinoshita and Yamaguchi to lay on his lap instead which made Tsukkishima and Narita have to rearrange themselves. “Suga?” Daichi asked, pushing himself to sit up as well.</p><p>A soft humming caught all their attention and then Suga started singing. His voice was melodious, soothing and they could physically feel the tension ease out from their bodies. Daichi allowed a small smile to slip on his face as he brushed a kiss to the side of Suga’s temple, watching their baby crows settle down; the horror of the day dissipating and they were left with only their pack mom’s voice lulling them to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooo is this a good time to say that I have absolutely never watched Haikyuu?? No? Yeah I thought so. I wrote this for my sister who made me listen to her fangirl until I read like tons of fanfiction and even found a bias(Suga) all without watching the show. Don't worry I'll watch it soon.<br/>Anyways thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it!! I made my first tumblr account too! Hit me up to chat about anything and everything! Check out my youtube where I make AMVs!</p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosellestorm">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-dLJt8UTqJej3yHL9L2B_Q?view_as=subscriber">YouTube</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>